


И это всё о нём

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговый арт и видео [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: «Вокруг них раскинулось кислотно-зеленое море, переливающееся, мерцающее и, казалось, даже негромко шелестящее волнами, на которых качались воздушные пронзительно-розовые облака. Конечно, если приглядеться, в море можно было разглядеть мелкие ворсинки, облака были плотными и влажными, а площадь помещения на деле не превышала пятидесяти метров, но как же здорово это выглядело в темноте».
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговый арт и видео [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	И это всё о нём

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Уложил по спирали и улыбнулся](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755076) by Инагли. 



> Техника: чёрная капиллярная ручка Stabilo, офисная бумага А4, обмазка, дудлинг, лёгкая обработка в фотошопе. Грибы и плесень — авторские.
> 
> Иллюстрация создавалась в процессе бурного обсуждения с автором фика. Все образы и предметы на рисунке так или иначе связаны с одним из главных героев фика — Ваней Фалленом.

[](https://i.ibb.co/j37h5gz/image.png)


End file.
